Jack and Diane
by Flaming Butts
Summary: Love is a monster.


**this is my first ever fanfic! i do not own the movie 'Jack and Diane' nor the characters. the only stuff i made up is i changed NYC to Jagged City since i've never been to NYC and couldn't picture what it's like in my head so i used a fictional city instead.**

**i have written the second chapter, but i'm not sure if i should continue this or not...**

******(don't be shy to write reviews! i am responsive, i swear.)**

******read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Diane Walker, a clueless British tourist who was left by her twin sister by accident and is now wandering around Jagged City. She had planned to say goodbye to her first before she leaves her alone to stay at her aunt's apartment for the week. Now she's probably on her flight back home, not that Diane had any way of knowing since she lost her phone for the fifth time. Her state of being lost that time was the worst she'd ever experienced in her life and she was not feeling very well. Too many strange, unfamiliar faces. She felt lightheaded and went straight inside a men's clothing store.

There seemed to be no costumer interested in buying manly clothes at the moment but the music there sure was loud. Diane saw an overweight man with a caveman-like beard and pony-tailed red hair behind the cashier.

"Do you, by any chance, have a phone that I could use?"

Diane tried to communicate but her attempt was fruitless. The man continued to pretend to be very into the money machine. He could see her in his field of vision but he was not too frantic on helping her. But a costumer is still a costumer. He looked up and saw Diane standing in front of the entrance and abruptly stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah, how may I help you?" he shouted over the loud music.

"I'm wondering if you may let me use your phone?"

"What? Yeah, hold that thought. JACK! Turn the fucking music down, will ya? There's a costumer!"

The music stopped, finally. But another song played. It was an indie-pop type of song. Highly possible to be a cheesy one about love and eskimo-kisses and whatnot. Started with a repeated 'ta-ta-ta-ta' but with different notes.

"JACK! TURN THE WHOLE DAMN THING OFF!" the man disagreed with the sudden change of music.

A stud looking person walked in from the mysterious backroom and punched the man's back in a friendly kind of way.

"Quit shouting. I turned it the fuck off." Diane was taken aback as the person appeared to be a girl.

Then Jack looked at Diane and immediately felt self-conscious. She ran her fingers through her short dark brunette hair and smirked at Diane.

"Well, who's this?"

"A costumer."

"You need a phone?" she asked Diane.

"Wha-you heard what I said?"

She chuckled. "'Course I did. I've got one hell of a hearing. Unlike this deaf mother fucker."

The man pushed her with enough strength and sent her backwards.

"Hey, hey! Not in front of the lady." then turned to Diane to wink at her.

The fact that Diane's heart was beating like a nervous rabbit's scares her. How was it that she did not cringe or run away after the flirtations thrown at her by this girl? How was it that she found it flattering? She could feel her cheeks burning and something wet trickled down from her nostril.

Jack's face fell as she witnessed Diane bled through her nose. She stiffened.

"Are you alright? There's, like, blood on your nose."

Diane swiped away the blood with her hand, but it bled again within seconds. She could taste the blood on her tongue as it entered her slightly parted lips.

"Whoa. Come with me to the back, I'll get you some wet naps or something."

"Jack, by the way. My name, I mean." Jack says as she leads her to the torn couch of the employee's lounge.

"Hello. I'm Diane." She offered to shake Jack's hand. After raised eyebrows, Jack grabbed Diane's ice cold hand and shook it.

"You're not form here at all, are you?"

Diane shook her head.

"Yeah. It's obvious. Everything about you screams tourist. Want a wet nap?"

"That would be nice."

Jack fished through her backpack and pulled out a pack of wet naps. She took a piece and handed it to Diane.

"It would cleanly wipe your blood away leaving a nice smell of chamomile flower. Go ahead, try."

"Wow. It really does smell like chamomile. Thank you."

Jack smiled and told her to stay put while she went to grab her phone.

"Use my phone, if you still need it. I still got enough credit to make a call less than 3 minutes."

"Oh, I'd be very brief."

Jack nodded and handed her the phone. Diane typed the numbers down, hit the dial button.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Kate, it's me."

"Diane? Oh, where have you been? I've looked for you, but my flight was going to depart so I had no choice but to stop looking for you."

"Sorry. I was lost."

"You could've called sooner."

"I lost my phone."

"You…what? Mom's _totally_ going to kill you, you know that."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do you know Aunt Hilda's address?"

"No, please tell me."

"She lives in an apartment on Hit Street, the second tower, on the eighth floor, room 48."

"Ok. Say hi to mother and father for me. I'm sorry."

Kate disconnects. Diane sighs. She suddenly wishes to have never came to Jagged City before going to school in France in 2 weeks. She thought it was a good idea back then. Well, she was clearly naïve. She misses her family and is incredibly homesick.

"I have to go." Diane gets up to head straight to the nearest exit.

"No. Stay for a while. We're going to get something to drink."

"What, like, orange juice? I don't know. It's late and I need to meet my aunt."

"Pssh. Orange juice. No, more like beer."

"I'm a minor."

"So am I, Diane. They never check for IDs here."

Diane was perplexed as to what rules apply to this odd city. If minors are legally allowed to be intoxicated, then are drugs legal too? Don't they fear what might happen to the young generation if they don't get to prosper in a morally way? The city would be chaotic and might even be hostile. Diane was also curious as to what made Jack thought of herself as a boy and hit on girls like it's no big deal.

"Really, they don't? Are teenagers…drunk here everyday?"

Jack laughs out loud.

"Diane, you are something else. Would you mind joining me for a cup of coffee tonight?"

Diane thought of no reason to reject Jack's friendly offer and agreed. Jack brought her to the nearest and most secluded café in Jagged City. There was hardly anyone there but an old woman staring blankly on a spot on the wall while sipping on her already cold tea. The café brought melancholy as it is only illuminated by moon and flickering candle lights.

"Whoa. This is beyond cool."

"Isn't it? The café is medieval themed. But the menu is normal. You can pretty much order a café latte here. Not some weird medieval coffee or whatever."

"Huh."

Jack pulled a chair for Diane, a first in fact for Diane to have someone pull a chair for her. She thanked Jack sincerely and Jack sat across from her.

"You're not going to order first?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. How stupid of me. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, a cup of hot chocolate would be nice."

"No caffeine?"

"No, not tonight, thanks."

Jack ordered a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of black coffee for herself.

"Wow. You have a very strong choice of coffee."

Diane remarked as Jack arrives with their orders.

"Yeah. I want to be completely buzzed tonight."

"What occasion?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Just feeling like it."

Jack took in Diane's features in the almost-darkness of the café. Diane's frizzy blonde hair was probably not combed today. Or ever. It seemed tangled up and messy. Like she didn't have a care in the world. That also went with her clothes. She was wearing this awkward oversized shirt that not only was unflattering but also nonsensical. The patterns of the fabric just clashed on each other and Diane gave no shit about it. It was inevitable that she sewed the shirt herself.

"You made that?" Jack gestured to her shirt.

"Yes, when I was 11. Which is 5 years ago. My first hand-made shirt."

"We're about the same age. What brings you here to this bad-reputed city wearing a 5 year old shirt?"

"I…I'm going on a vacation. With my sister. And…I thought it might be a good idea to choose a different location to spend our holidays."

"Instead of Hawaii, or anywhere else, you chose Jagged city? The place your parents probably was hesitant on letting you go to?"

"They _were_ puzzled as to where Jagged City is, it's not on the map or anything."

"How did you find out?"

"My friends. They were talking about this place no one dares to go to and they made childish spooky stories."

"Your friends dared you to go here?"

"Heavens, no. I'm not trying to impress anyone, really. It was more of a spontaneous decision that I couldn't really explain until now."

"Huh. So how come an innocent girl like you get to make such bold choices?"

"Innocent? You barely know me."

"I don't have to know you to guess who you might be. I'm guessing you're a virgin."

"My virginity is a choice."

"How many times have you rejected sexual intercourse with someone?"

Diane's face burned and she clears her throat.

"None." Her voice is small and almost squeaky.

"Hey, it's all good. No need to be embarrassed. Everybody's been there."

Diane couldn't possibly meet her eyes with Jack. So she adverted her eyes to the lonely old woman. She wished she could be her and not talk about her embarrassing celibate life with anyone. She believed sex is only appropriate if two people were married. That way it would be special and romantic.

Jack stared at Diane. What is she thinking right now? Am I making her nervous? Jack took a sip of her coffee. The moment the scorching coffee touched her lips she jolted and coffee started spilling down her plaid shirt.

"Mother fucker! Fuck! That is fucking hot!" she screamed.

Diane was on alert and stood up.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Diane suggested.

"Better yet, let's go back to the store and get a new shirt."

Diane followed Jack back to the store without even tasting her hot chocolate. Jack opened her shirt once she got to the employee's lounge and Diane saw Jack's bare chest turn bright pink.

"Fuck. That hurts."

"Do you have toothpaste?"

"What, why would you ask for a toothpaste? No time to brush your teeth now."

Diane shook her head. "To treat the burn."

Jack winced as soon as Diane smeared the paste on her chest. It didn't only cool down the burn, but it had a strong minty feel to it.

"Whoa. It feels so good. Who taught you this?"

Diane shrugged. "I forgot. I just know."

Jack begged Diane to stay and chat for a while. Diane refused and made the excuse of worrying about how concerned her aunt might be.

"Please. You're a cool chick to hang out with. Your aunt could wait an hour or two, right? It's hella late anyways. It's already ten and she had probably fallen asleep."

Diane took in the tempting invitation and gave in. It was not everyday she could meet such an interesting individual like Jack. She wanted to know a lot more about her and wouldn't mind being scolded by her aunt the next day.

"Oh, alright. But I must be home before midnight."

Jack grinned like Grinch on Christmas day and hugged Diane. Diane got stunned by the sudden embrace but returned the hug with glee.

"Now. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You know your way around here. Why don't you show me stuff?"

Jack took Diane to a club she regularly visits and the bouncer didn't ask for her I.D. Instead they exchanged a secret handshake and Diane almost rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you, Jack! Who's this?" the bouncer gestured to Diane.

"Diane."

The bouncer teased Jack for it and let her inside. The thump of the music messed with the beat of Diane's heart. Especially when Jack took her hand and led her to the bar. Diane was practically enjoying every moment of it. Sometimes she would walk closer to Jack and purposely brush her arm against Jack's to catch Jack's attention. Jack was also returning the flirt by smirking playfully. They got into each other no longer than a day. It was an instant chemistry that either of them could possibly explain with words. All they knew was they were with each other and everything else became irrelevant. Jack forgot that she was going to order a drink and Diane forgot that when she gets frantic, her nose is going to bleed. Then when she at least expected it, her nose bled again.

"Diane. Your nose." Jack had to shout over the house music playing in the club.

Diane cursed and pinched her nose. She hated such a wonderful moment be crushed by the blood on her nose. She excused herself and sauntered to the public restroom. The stall made her claustrophobic and she just sat on the toilet seat, calming herself down, dictating her nose to stop bleeding every freaking time she gets excited. The stalls were painted and doodled on, some of them are satanic symbols which gave Diane the freaks. She got out and saw her reflection on the wall mirror. It was just above the sink, stretched from one end of the wall to another.

She turned the faucet on and washed her face. She froze once she heard a low growl behind her. She couldn't possibly look at whatever it is that made that inhumane growl. But she had to. She slowly lifted her head to have a peek at it on the mirror. She screamed once she saw a huge beast with raven-like claws and wolf features. The beast looks a lot like a wolf, but it stood up as if it were a human and had claws that could claw the hell out of someone if they had offended it. Diane whimpered and almost cried but then she felt so weak and fainted on the linoleum floor.

Diane could faintly hear Jack's panicky voice as she called her name repeatedly and shook her shoulder. Diane opened her eyes and Jack let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh my God. I thought you died, Diane! You weren't breathing."

"Did you check my pulse?" Diane mumbled and lifted her body with her elbows.

"No. Okay, don't lie there on the floor, it's unsanitary. Let me help you up."

Jack lifted Diane up by her arms and led her outside. The twinkling lights and the music woke Diane up and she started feeling better again. She knew she was in the right place and the right person, considering it was her first time being in a club. But going there with someone else, her twin for example, won't be the same. With Jack, she believed nothing could go possibly wrong.

"Hold out your arm." Jack shouted and Diane did so without asking.

Jack pulled out a marker from her jeans pocket and scribbled down her number on Diane's inner arm.

"I like you." Jack smiled.

Diane had no problem returning it, she liked Jack too. She was beyond glad that Jack gave her her number. She thought she had to ask for it herself.

"I know this quite place upstairs, want to go there?"

Diane nodded, she didn't feel like shouting. Jack went up a spiraling staircase to a red-lit room and sat on a cozy couch right next to the staircase. Diane shyly sat at the end of the couch, not wanting to get too close to Jack. She feared her nose would betray her. Jack shook her head at Diane and tapped the seat next to hers. Hesitantly, Diane scooted closer to Jack while steadying her breathing rate.

Then minutes passed after they sat closely together, listlessly listening to the music downstairs and every now and then stealing glances at each other. Diane sometimes stared at her awkwardly painted nails and picks on it. Jack mostly either scratched her hair or the back of her neck. Not one of them dared to do anything, even though there was no one around to watch them.

Diane thought of how many times an opportunity like this passed her, which was never. She felt like if she didn't take a chance, she would never know if Jack felt the same way about her. She really liked Jack and achingly wanted to kiss her. She'd never kissed anybody and that was the problem. She didn't want to embarrass herself by giving her a bad kiss.

Jack also was hesitant on making the first move. The music was supporting the mood, but she didn't want to be rejected by Diane. 'I mean, I just met her a couple of hours ago. I don't think she would agree if I gave her the tongue.' Jack became frustrated but didn't want to ruin the moment of clarity between the both of them.

So there they sat. Minutes passed. More minutes passed. Until in one swift and sudden motion, Diane stood up and sat on Jack's lap. This took Jack by surprise but she just stared and waited as to what Diane would do to her. Diane embraced Jack's face and laid one soft peck on her lips. Jack closed her eyes and felt the tips of Diane's pure, English lips. Then Diane more aggressively pressed her lips against Jack's and their breathing became heavier and quicker.

The night escalated pretty quickly, I might say.


End file.
